Sandaroo Kids
Sandra Johnson (born: ), better known online as Sandaroo Kids (formerly DisneyCarToys), is an American YouTuber who reviews and unboxes toys, and performs toy parodies and adventures alongside her family. About The YouTube name DisneyCarToys comes from the Diecast Disney Pixar Cars toys, which she and her son Alex collected. Her channel exploded when she filmed a Count n Crunch Cookie Monster eating Micro Drifter Cars (smaller versions of the diecast Disney Cars), which was shown as her icon. She also was the first to popularize mixing different franchises together, like Spiderman with Barbie and Frozen Elsa. Almost every toy review channel now follows this practice. In August 2017, her YouTube channel name has been changed to DCToys Sandaroo Kids as for the word Sandaroo becoming a trademark of their YouTube network. DisneyCarToys achieved 100,000 subscribers on December 2013. Less than one year later, she achieved one million subscribers in early November 2014. She currently has over 5 million subscribers and recently celebrated her channel's third birthday. History Sandra joined YouTube in June 2012. Her first videos were the filming of Disney Cars though later successes came from re-popularizing Cookie Monster and later making parodies with Barbie and Frozen Elsa and Anna dolls with a Spiderman doll. In 2016, she started doing skit videos in real life featuring Spiderman, as well as making videos outside their backyard doing toy reviews and surprise toys while not often filming Frozen, Barbie, Cars, and other toys. Until around 2016, she filmed mostly girl videos and her husband's channel (ToysReviewToys) films mostly videos of toys for boys. In September 2016, Sandra created a new YouTube channel called Pineapple Pack (formerly Sandaroo Family) to everyday life family vlogs, video behind the scences, compliations, and other stuff. Possibly starting from around 2016 or 2017, the main channel went back to being more unisex than a channel for girls, though they did still produce girly content such as Hatchanimals and Shopkins videos. Ava has also been appeared in many more videos and has been more focused on the channel. In 2017, they started doing skits of fast food drive-ins, with Sandra running a Diary Queen fast food restaurant competing with Spidey who which runs a Taco Bell fast food restaurant. In March of the same year, Sandra created another YouTube channel using the name Sandaroo called Sandaroo Stories which posted short skits of their DC Toys Sandaroo Kids Barbie doll. Sister Channels Sandaroo Kids has several sister channels including: 'ToysReviewToys ' A kids entertainment channel featuring popular franchises such as Lego, Paw Patrol, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and various superheroes like Batman, Superman and more. ToysReviewToys is operated by her husband, Mike Scott. 'Batman's Club ' A lego superhero stopmotion channel operated by Sandra's husband, Mike, and their son, Alex. 'Pineapple Pack ' A family vlogging channel that focuses on the daily lives of Sandra and her family. 'Sandaroo Stories ' A story channel dedicated to skits of the Barbie doll used in their videos on the Sandaroo Kids channel. 'AllToyCollector ' A toy review channel operated by her twin sister, Valerie Moore. 'Grandma Toys ' A DIY and toy review channel operated by Sandra's mom (hence, "Grandma" Toys) Sophia Milkis. The Crew Sandra Johnson (nèe Wells) Sandra is the owner of the DCToys Sandaroo Kids channel. She is an adult woman with brunette hair and is known to be very kind to many of the kids who watches her videos. Married to Mike, the owner of the ToysReviewToys channel, she has appeared in almost every video of her own channel and has gained up to around 5 million subscribers, reviewing Car Toys, Barbie, Frozen, Baby Alive, and other related content. She is also a good friend to a guy who fans (as well as Sandra) call "Spidey Awesome" along with other similar names, who is alongside of Sandra most of the time as her assistant. Sandra has had a couple meet and greets with Spidey. She also has three children, Alex (age 8), Ava (age 5), and Adam (age 2). Zander "Spidey Awesome" Scott (Spiderman) Spidey Awesome refers to the person who's often present in a Spiderman costume on the Sandraroo Kids channel. He is good friend of Sandra's and has appeared in most of her videos since she hit 1 Million subscribers on her main channel. Fans often theorized that Spidey and Sandra were married or that he is her husband, but this is false. Spidey has been revealed to be Sandra's brother-in-law named Zander, possibly the brother to Mike. Nowadays, Spidey has appeared removing his mask, showing his face, often in their videos. Michael "Mike" Scott Mike is Sandra's husband and the owner of "ToyReviewsToys". He has appeared only several of Sandaroo Kids videos and on his channel he reviews DC Heores, sometimes Marvel, TMNT, PAW Patrol, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Toy Story, The Good Dinosaur, Peppa Pig, and other toys. He also has a assisant along with him named "Princess Lily", reminiscent to Sandaroo Kids' "Spidey Awesome". Alexander "Alex" Johnson Alex (born: October 7, 2009 10) is one of Sandra's sons, and also the oldest out of the three kids. Alex has mainly appeared in a lot of Sandaroo Kids and ToysReviewToys' videos dressing up as DC Heores, Marvel Heores, Star Wars, TMNT, etc. Since the Spring of 2016, Alex has appeared a lot more and usually in his normal self (rather than wearing a costume) and is portrayed as a miniature/child superhero. Ava Johnson Ava (born: February 17, 2013 6) is Sandra's daughter, and the middle child of the three kids. Ava used to only appear in a few or more of Sandaroo Kids' videos due to the fact that she was very young and possibly shy too. Since Spring of 2016, she has appeared a lot more, now making appearances most videos, mainly in the outdoor (Toy Reviews and Surprise Toys) and dress-up videos, as well as family vacation vlogs. She unnoticeably had a few cameos in Sandra's very old videos back in 2012–2013. Adam Johnson Adam (born: February 6, 2016 3) is the youngest out of the Sandra's kids. He has mainly appeared in ball pit videos, and also a lot of outdoor videos as well. Valerie Moore Valerie is Sandra's identical twin sister. She runs her own toy channel called "AllToyCollector" and has appeared in several of Sandaroo Kids' videos mainly when she comes to visit her, doing Challenge videos amongst others. Valerie also has five kids of her own, with her second oldest son, Toby, appearing a lot in her videos as well as in a few of Sandaroo Kids' videos as well. On April 2016, she and their sons officially moved to Sandra's neighborhood to collab with them more often. Toby Moore Toby is Valerie's second oldest son who usually appears on his mom's channel along with his younger siblings, as well as a few of Sanda's. Princess Lily Princess Lily is an unknown woman who is the assistant and good friend of Mike. Princess Lily has also appeared in a few Sandaroo Kids' videos when Sandra and Mike were gone for a trip to Melbourne, Australia. Princess Lily is similar to Spidey as the "assistants" to both channels and is most likely Mike's sister. Toy Voices Sandra * Elsa * Anna * Barbie * Jasmine * Hans * Kristoff * Felicia * Krista * Rapunzel * Belle * Snow White * Ariel * Aurora * Lucy * Doc McStuffins Zander * Spiderman * Merida * Mary Jane * Mother Gothel * Mike the Merman * Peppa Pig * Mommy Pig * Chase * Blaze Mike * Batman & Robin * All Ninja Turtles: Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo * Superman * The Flash * Super Mario * Cookie Monster * Mater * Lightning McQueen * Sheriff Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Shrek * Daddy Pig * Mickey Mouse * Prince Felix * Mr. Potato Head * Goofy Alex * Alex * George Pig List of Subscriber Milestones *1,000,000 Subscribers: October 26, 2014. *2,000,000 Subscribers: May 16, 2015. Trivia * Her son Alex dresses up in various different costumes in some of DCToys Sandaroo Kids and ToysReviewToys videos. These include: Spiderman, Batman, Darth Vader, Captain America and Ninja Turtles Leonardo, to name a few. * She met the YouTuber Felix (PewDiePie), and did a comparison with her Prince Felix doll, who coincidentally looks very similar to PewDiePie. * She is done collaboration videos with YouTube channels: TTPM, TheEngineeringFamily, Kittiesmama, and many other toy channels. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views